The Dragon Princess
by awsmpup
Summary: LE GASP! Acnologia has a daughter! Who is sheltered by an overprotective father! Saphira gets tired of living day after day inside the hidden castle, and runs away with her Exceed friend Aimi. She ends up joining the Fairy Tail guild, and what's this? Natsu Dragneel is her mate! Uh-oh! What will Daddy say! And who's this guy who keeps attacking her? Natsu/OC Gray/OC Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Saphira. She's on Doll Divine. I don't know his exact age, but I'm making Natsu 18 years old like Grey. Lucy is 17, and Erza is 19.**

**CH.1**

"HIME-SAMA! HIME-SAMA!" A small black cat with white angel wings and a rainbow sun on her forehead, wearing a dog costume, flies frantically through a gigantic castle screaming, "HIME-SAMAAAAAAA!" 

"Aimi, I'm right here! You don't have to yell!" sounds from the attic. Aimi flies to the source and finds her best friend leaning on the balcony attached to the room.  
"Hime-Sama…" Aimi's eyes well up with tears. She rushes to her friend and smacks into her chest, nuzzling her. "I was so worried! I asked your father, but he didn't know where you were either! So I looked all around the forest, and, and-"  
"Geez, Aimi. I've been up here the entire time" The princess sweatdrops. "And what did I tell you?! Call me Saphira, or Gem, or Saff, or Fi. Anything except Hime-Sama!"

"Sorry Gem" Aimi snuggles further into the princess' chest.

Saphira is a tall, beautiful 18 year old woman. However, she isn't human. You see, her father is the Dragon King Acnologia, and her mother was one of the most powerful Fayes in existence. Her mother, unfortunately, had died in battle against some sort of evil wizard.

Anyway, her hair was actually 7 different colors, because, as a result of her parent's power, she had the ability to use all types of Dragon Slayer Magic. Each color of her hair represents each style of magic. Golden/Light Red for Fire, Green for Iron, Light Blue for Sky, Yellow for Lightning, Dark Red for Poison, White for White Dragon, and Black for Shadow Dragon. And her eyes were a beautiful color of Gold.

Basically, Saphira isn't quite what you'd expect for a princess. And not just in looks. She's sassy, sarcastic, can be quite mean if you annoy her enough, flirty, adventurous, slightly insane, and a bit bipolar. Though, she can be serious, kind, and caring. Sometimes. Either way, Saphira is an extremely powerful being.

Aimi is an Exceed from Extalia. Saphira found her wounded in the forest while taking a walk. The princess brought her home and nursed her back to health after taking pity on the poor cat creature. Aimi, once she was healed, took it upon herself to stay alongside the princess, and protect her from as much danger as possible, to pay for her 'debt'. After years of bonding, the two have become sworn sisters, Aimi being the over-protective sister, while Saphira was, is, the free, fun-loving sister.

"What were you doing anyway?" Aimi asks, looking up at the princess.

"Just watching the sunset…" Saphira looks out at the world with longing. Aimi notices and sighs.

"You know your father would never allow you to leave. He cares about you too much."

"Yeah, _too much_. He's so over-protective. It gets annoying, especially since he acts so arrogantly. Seriously, I'm going to explode at some point" Saphira sighs.

"You can't explode. You'd blow up the entire world with you. In fact, if the world _does _blow up, I'm blaming you for it. I mean, imagine it. You wake up, BOOM, planet's gone. Look at what you did. Except you can't because there's nothing to look at!" Aimi starts to hyperventilate.

"Aimi, calm down. That won't happen. Besides, if the planet explodes, we'd be dead, so we wouldn't be able to look at anything anyway" Saphira says.

"Oh right. OHMIGOSH, WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE!"

"Oh my draco…" Saphira face palms. Then a giant shadow blocks the remaining sun.

"I heard someone mention death? Should I be concerned?"

Saphira quickly looks up at the source of the shadow.

"Hi daddy. And no, Aimi is just being herself" Saphira explains, pointing at the Exceed who is currently freaking out, flying around the room sprouting nonsense.

"What have you been up to? Aimi came to me and frantically asked if I had seen you" The giant Dragon King asks his only child.

Although he was a bloodthirsty, violent, and ruthless, he calmed down when he met Saphira's mother. He was calmed even further when Saphira was born. Though he was still as arrogant as ever, and he still considers humans inferior beings. But he has a strong hate for Wizards, for obvious reasons. Saphira doesn't, she just hates the one Wizard, knowing that not all Wizards are like the one that killed her mother.

"Just watching the sunset" Saphira replies, looking at anything except her dad.

"You were thinking about the pathetic humans again" He says, with a sigh.

"They aren't pathetic. Need I remind you, _you_ were a 'pathetic human' before" Saphira huffs.

"And now I'm the Dragon King, fear by all. With the exception of his daughter, who scares _him_."

"Yes, daddy, be afraid, be very afraid." Saphira contemplates something before asking, "So, I was thinking, that maybe, I could-"

"No."

"But daddy! I wanna go explore the world!" Saphira whines.

"No. It's dangerous out there, with, wizards, crawling all over the place" Acnologia snarls out the word 'wizards' with contempt.

"Daddy, not all wizards are like that" Saphira says, trying to change her father's mind.

"You're not leaving and that's final!" then her dad leaves her alone with the Exceed, who calmed down. Saphira groans loudly and stomps back to her room. Aimi flies after her friend, worriedly.

"He never listens!" Saphira growls out.

"Well, he _is _a 500 foot dragon. He doesn't listen to anyone" Aimi says, landing on the princess' shoulder.

"He listened to mama! Why not me?!"

"Because you're his daughter. In his mind, a father knows more than his daughter. So basically, you listen to him, not the other way around."

Saphira is silent for a moment, before she rushes over to her closet and starts packing.

"What are you doing?!" Aimi exclaims.

"Packing. You should too. Unless you want to stay here. Alone. With the exception of my father. Who will probably blame you for my disappearance. And then eat you."

"GAH! I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN!"

"Then start packing."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Saphira and Aimi. Her new outfit is on Doll Divine! Saphira's wings are like Toothless' in How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Ch.2**

"Do you even know where we're going?!" Aimi complains, flying next to Saphira in the sky. 

The two have been flying for about a couple days.

Yes, they both have been flying. Saphira is half dragon and half Faye. Both beings that can fly. So, obviously, she's able to fly. Though, she has to fly with wings, which looked and felt like black leather. Her wings can be retracted into her body without her feeling it. Well, it was painful the first couple times, but now it's painless.

"Of course I do! You honestly think I'd leave home without knowing where I'm going?" Saphira stops and looks around, "Where are we?"

Aimi falls anime style. She flies behind Saphira and pulls a map out of her pack. She hands it to Saphira, "Thanks."

Saphira looks at the map and then around the forest they're above.

"Hmm. We're somewhere around a place called Magnolia Town. Maybe we can find a place to stay there."

"I don't know. Isn't that the place where the Fairy Tail Guild is located?" Aimi asks.

"Yeah. So?" Saphira raises her eyebrow at the Exceed.

"...Fairy Tail Guild? You know, got into a huge battle with your father?"

"...Your point?"

Aimi sweatdrops

"Uh, I just think that it might be a good idea to skip this town and find another one. You know, one that won't TRY AND KILL US!"

"You are _so _over-reacting. They won't kill us" Saphira waves her off.

"Uh, _hello_? Your father destroyed Tenrou Island, and then tried to kill they're Guild Master! I'm pretty sure, if they knew who your the daughter of, they will KILL US!"

"Then I just won't tell them who I am. For now on, call me Gem, just in case they know my real name. And I can take a potion, or wear a charm, that supresses my powers a bit, so tey aren't as strong. In fact, I think I have a charmed necklace in here somewhere" Saphira, I mean Gem, starts to rummage around her pack and then pulls out a necklace with a dragon head charm on it. She puts it on, then he wings disappear. "Uh-oh….AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"GAH, GEM!" Aimi zooms after Gem, who's falling to the ground at a high speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I got you!" Aimi grabs ahold of her friend, and tries to stop her. Gem closes her eyes as they two continue to fall.

"You can open your eyes now" Aimi says, finally able to stop them right before they hit the ground.

Gem opens her eyes, and then sighs in relief. Then Aimi's wings disappear and they both hit the ground, "Oof!"

"Owie…" Gem stands, and rubs her back, "That hurt."

"At least it's not as bad as splattering onto the ground" Aimi says, standing on her hind legs. Gem picks her up and rubs her ears. Aimi purrs happily.

"Now, which way is Magnolia Town?" Gem looks around and starts to sniff. Even though her powers were slightly supressed, she still has her dragon instincts and some Dragon Slayer Magic. Now, with the necklace on, she has Fire, Water, and Iron Dragon Magic left. The rest, and her Faye Magic, are gone as long as she wears her necklace.

"I think it's that way" Aimi points left and Gem sniffs.

"Yeah. I think so too. I smell fish and...chicken! As well as wizards and humans! Let's go!" Gem starts to walk towards the town, but Aimi stops her.

"Did you hear that?" Aimi looks around frantically. Gem stops and listens. Some bushes rustle, and the two friends tense up, ready to fight. Until a little rabbit hops out. Gem sighs in annoyance.

"Geez, Aimi, you're way too paranoid. It was just a bunny. Come on, I wanna get to Magnolia Town as fast as we can." 

"I'm not too paranoid. I swear, I heard something, and it _wasn't _a rabbit. I feel like we're being followed" Aimi looks around worriedly.

"Ugh. Come on. I'm hungry, and I'm tired. We've been traveling for days, sleeping on the ground and eating berries. Why I didn't bring food with us, I have no idea. At least I brought plenty of money…"

Aimi hears a twig snap and zooms into Gem's back.

"Aimi! Seriously, what's your problem?!"

"Uh, Gem…." Aimi shakes in fear.

Gem halts and turns to the Exceed. "There is nothing there! How many times do I have, to, tell you…."

Standing behind them, was a giant forest Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dragon Princess **_

**I only own Saphira and Aimi!  
**

**Ch.3**

"...OH CRAP!" Gem and Aimi dash away, but the Vulcan chases after them.

"I told you!" Aimi exclaims, as she hangs onto Gem tightly.

"Shut up!" Gem shouts as she continues to run through the forest. Unfortunately for her, she ended up corners between some boulders, with the Vulcan charging up at her.

"Use Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!" Aimi orders, staring at the oncoming Vulcan with fear.

"I can't! The necklace is suppressing it!" 

"Then use the other one!"

"We're in a forest you idiot! I'd burn the place down!"

"Oh yeah…WE'RE GONNA DIE!" If there wasn't a Vulcan about to attack them, Gem would roll her eyes at Aimi's behavior. Gem starts to inhale the air.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Unfortunately for her, again, the Vulcan dodges her attack.

"OH COME ON!"

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Then a giant bull with an axe attacks the Vulcan and defeats it.

"Thanks Taurus!" A blond haired girl says, walking to the shocked duo.

"No problem Lucy! I'll always be loyal to you! And your perfect body!"

"Stop being a perv! Are you two ok?" The girl, now known as Lucy, asks.

"Yeah, thanks. For saving us, I mean" Gem says.

"No problem. It's my job to help people. Though I wonder why a Vulcan is so far out here. They aren't usually this close to town" Lucy ponders.

"Guess we'll never know. Uh, can you show us the way to town? We're kinda lost" Gem says.

"We?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I should introduced us. I'm Gem and this is my Exceed, Aimi" Gem says, pulling Aimi off her back. Aimi waves at Lucy weakly.

"I'm Lucy, if you didn't hear earlier. So, what brings you two to Magnolia?" she asks as she leads them to town.

"Uh, well, we, um" Aimi stutters.

"We want to join Fairy Tail" Gem says. Aimi freezes, shocked.

"Really? If you want, I can put in a good word for you. I saw you use Dragon Slayer Magic. We could use more Dragon Slayers" Lucy says.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks! I'm gonna guess you're a Celestial Spirit Wizard" Gem says, while Aimi is still frozen.

"Yep! Hey, is she ok?" Lucy asks, as they get to the edge of town.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's fine. She'll snap out of it soon. She's like this sometimes. She's also a major drama queen" Gem whispers the last part so Aimi doesn't hear.

Lucy laughs, "Anyway, do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Uh, no" Gem says, not having figured that out either.

"Hmm...Hey, I know! Why don't you guys come live with me? I have the room."

"Oh no, we coul-"

"Sure!" Gem cuts Aimi off, annoying her. A tick mark appears on her head and she scratches Gem. "OW!"

"Don't you interupt me again!"

"Meanie…" Gem pouts. Lucy smiles at the two. She looks ahead and sees the Guild.

"Hey, come on! We're almost there!" She pulls Gem by the arm, running towards the Guild, unaware of the glaring pair of eyes focused on the princess.

"Damn. The Vulcan was a failure. I guess I'll have to think of another plan. Soon, you'll be mine, little princess..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Saphira/Gem and Aimi! And, of course, my plot. But that's it!  
**

**Ch.4**

"This place is awesome! Look Aimi! It's the Fairy Tail Guild Building!" Gem exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah...Great…" Aimi looks at the large building worried.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" Lucy pulls Gem into the building. Aimi clings to Gem's shoulder.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Lucy calls.

"Hey Lucy!" people call back.

"Let's go see Master. He's the one who recruits people. This way!" Lucy drags Gem around the building and Aimi decided to hide in her pack.

Lucy knocks on a door and someone calls, "Come in!"

"Master, I found a new recruit! She's a Dragon Slayer, like Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu!" Lucy says, entering the room.

Gem follows and examines the Guild Master. He is a very short man with a thick white mustache.

"Hello! What's your name?" he asks, smiling.

"I'm Gem, Gem Zonia" Gem lies easily.

"Ok. You're in!" 

"Really? Just like that?" Gem asks, surprised.

"Yep!"

"Uh, great! Thanks!" Lucy once again pulls Gem.

"Come on! I want you to meet everybody!" 

"Gah!"

"Nice girl" Makarov says, going back to burning council complaints.

Lucy whistles, getting everybody's attention.

"Guys, this is Gem. She's joining the Guild! Gem, this is Macao, Romeo, Laxus, Cana, Elfman, Freed, Levy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Droy, Jet, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Lisanna, Loke, Kinana, Juvia, and Mirajane. There's more members, but they aren't here at the moment." Lucy explains, introducing everyone.

"Aimi, get out of there and greet our new Guild" Gem orders.

"Naw, I'm good!"

"Two of them are Exceeds." 

"WHERE?!" Aimi pops out and stands on Gem's head, searching the Guild for more Exceeds, like her. She spots Pantherlily and Carla, and rushes over to them. She says quickly "Hi, I'm Aimi! What's your names? Who are your companions? Can we be friends?"

The two Exceeds blink and then answer.

"I'm Pantherlily and this is Carla. My companion is Gajeel and I guess." 

"My companion is Wendy and sure."

"Yay! Alright, I's gotta go. I's tired and hungry. Bye-bye!" Aimi runs back to Gem, who is at the bar with Lucy.

"I like this place!" she says, hopping onto Gem's shoulder.

"And you were worried" she teases.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Got any fish?" Aimi asks Mira.

"Sure. Here you go" Mira puts a plate of fish in front of Aimi, who instantly starts stuffing her face. Gem rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Mira, where's the stamp?" Lucy asks.

"Right here" Mira takes out the Fairy Tail Guild Stamp. She asks Gem,"Where do you want your stamp to be and what color?" 

Gem thinks for a moment, _'I probably shouldn't make the stamp obvious, since daddy will see it when I go home.' _

"On my hip in red" gem lifts her shirt a bit on the right side, and Mira stamps her.

"There. Now you're all ready!" Mira says.

"Sweet!" Gem cheers, but then her stomach growls. Loudly. Which made the entire hall silent. She blushes and sweatdrops. Then she laughs nervously, "Eh heh heh. I, uh, haven't eaten in a few days."

The guild bursts out laughing, making Gem blush even more.

"What would you like to eat?" Mira asks, smiling, her eyes filled with laughter.

"Anything you have is fine. I can eat anything" Gem says. She inherited her father's stomach. Meaning she can eat basically anything without consequence. Which is why she doesn't gain weight.

"I doubt it" Gajeel says, chomping on a piece of metal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gem asks, narrowing her eyes.

"I bet you can't eat a lot of the things back there" he says, not knowing anything about her.

"Actually-" Gem cuts Lucy off, "I'll take you up on that deal. You choose what you think I can't eat, and if I can, you have to be my slave for the rest of the day."

"Alright, and if you can't, you're _my_ slave" Gajeel says, smirking.

The rest of the guild watched the two make the deal, and then eagerly watched the match. Some cheer for Gajeel, but most of them cheer for Gem, already liking the girl.

"Alright! Bring it!" Gem orders, sitting at the bar. Gajeel instantly starts putting food in front of her, but to his horror, she just inhales it like it's air as soon as he puts the food down.

This goes on for awhile, until Gajeel had enough. "One more, and if you eat it, you win."

"Whatever, I'm still gonna beat you no matter what you give me" she waves him off. After she says that, he smirks and slams a big piece of metal from his stash in front of her.

Complaints start to sound from the crowd gathered around them. Except from Lucy, Mira, and Aimi, who know about Gem's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Mira knows because Lucy told her about how the two met.

Gem raises an eyebrow at Gajeel, who keeps smirking like he won. Then she shrugs and chomps down on it. "Well, this was fun. I got a full stomach and a slave all in one day!"

Gajeel stares at her, eyes widened, in disbelief.

"Come on slave! I wanna look around!" Gem starts to get up, but she stops when Gajeel starts to argue.

"Hey, wait a minute! How'd you do that?!"

"If you were really a Dragon Slayer, you'd know" she says.

"You're a Dragon Slayer!" Wendy exclaims, "But how come you smell different?" 

"What do you mean by that, Wendy?" Lucy asks.

"She smells different from other dragon slayers."

"Uh, well, I was raised by, uh three different dragons" Gem lies, not having thought of a background.

"Yeah, yeah! One was a Water Dragon, one was an Iron Dragon, and the last was a Fire Dragon!" Aimi goes along with her friend.

"I've never heard of something like that before. Don't Fire dragons and Water Dragons hate each other?" Gajeel asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Uh, well, that's just a myth, and uh, all three found me in a forest and decided to raise me together!" Gem lies more, _'All this lying is gonna bite me in the butt at some point!'_

"Come on guys, leave her alone!" Lucy defends her new friend, "And I'd shut up if I were you Gajeel, considering you're now her slave, getting on her bad side would be a bad idea."

Gem smirks evilly, "You know, I wasn't even thinking of that until you mentioned it, Lu-Lu. Come on Gajeel, it's torture time!"

"Don't call me Lu-lu!" Lucy exclaims, blushing.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say Lu-Lu" Gem waves her off, walking out of the guild, "Seriously, hurry up! What are you, molasses?! Aimi, stop stuffing your face and follow me, or I'm leaving you behind! Gajeel, as my slave, you have to show me around town! Now move it!"

Gajeel grumbles as he does what she says, sulking.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Gem/Saphira and Aimi!**

**Ch.5**

"Well, that was fun! Let's head back to the guild now!" Gem says, walking in front of Gajeel, who is glaring at her.

"This is a nice town. Not to mention it's surround by water! More fish!" Aimi cheers.

"But you hate water" Gem points out.

"Uh, duh! It's yucky! Water makes me, wet! I hate being wet! Water is good for one thing! And that's to drink! And to give me fish. Wait. That's two things…"

"Lucy! We're back~!" Gem shouts, entering the guild. She sits next to Lucy at a table and orders Gajeel, "Go get me a pina colada." He grumbles as he walks over to the bar.

"So, how do you like Magnolia Town?" Lucy asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's amazing!" Gem says happily.

"Glad you like it."

"So, Gem, how would you like to go out on a date with me?" Loke asks, sitting next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Uh...No thanks" Gem says, awkwardly moving his arm off her.

"But-"

"Loke!" Lucy scolds him, "Don't make me send you back to the Spirit World! Cause I will!"

"Ok, ok. I get it" Loke says, walking back to his fangirls.

"Spirit World?" Gem asks.

"Yeah. He's Leo the Lion. I'm his contractor" Lucy explains, taking out his key.

"Oh" Gem says in realization, "Gajeel! Where's my drink?!" Said mage slams the cup down on the table. "Now give me a foot massage. They hurt after all that walking we did." He growls before doing what she said.

"So, can you explain to me how things work around here?" Gem asks.

"Sure! Ok, over there is the job board. It's where we pick our jobs. The reward money varies based on the difficulty. However, some jobs are for S-Class Mages only. So mages under S-Class can only do those if they join an S-Class mage. Anyway, since the highest rewards are for the more difficult jobs, members make teams so it's easier to complete them. So far, there are only three teams in Fairy Tail. Shadow Gear, Thunder God Tribe, and Team Natsu. Levy is the leader of Shadow Gear, while Droy and Jet are members. Thunder God Tribe consists of Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Freed is their self-proclaimed leader, though technically, Laxus is the real leader, since he founded them. And last, there's Team Natsu. That's my team. Natsu is our leader. And then there's Erza, Gray, and Happy" Lucy explains.

"Where are they?" Gem asks, not having heard their names before.

"Oh, well, they're out on a mission, but they should be back soon. Master wanted me to stay behind to help him with something."

"Oh. What are they like?" Gem asks.

"Well, first, there's Erza. She's cool, and full of passion, but she's really impatient. She's also the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. Oh, and don't tell her I told you this, but she has a huge crush on Jellal. He's a childhood friend of hers, and is a member of Crime Sorciere, an independant guild. After her is Gray. He's a stripper."

"EH?!"

"Not technically. I mean, he, for some reason, unconsciously takes off his clothes. Most of the time, he doesn't realise it until someone points it out though. He's pretty laid-back, but he can be serious if the time requires it. He fights with Natsu constantly, but they're friends. I think. Then there's Happy. He's an Exceed. He's quick-witted and cheeky, while very loyal. Oh and he loves fish, like Aimi." Said Exceed looks up from inhaling some fish Mira gave her. Until she loses interest and continues eating. If you can call it that.

"And lastly, there's Natsu. Natsu, well, he's not really easy to describe. He's carefree, and reckless. But he's extremely loyal and protective of his friends. Due to hi recklessness, we often destroy towns trying to complete jobs. Which makes the council upset, but Master just burns the complaints. He doesn't like the rules the council makes, so he ignores them. Anyway, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer. His father was Igneel. He has motion sickness, which can be a problem most of the time. There's not really anything else. I'll introduce you to them when they get back!"

"I have motion sickness too. It's the consequence for being a Dragon Slayer. I never understood what Dragon Slayer Magic has to do with motion sickness, but that's just how it is. So, who likes who in the guild?" Gem asks, interested in meddling with other people.

"Yay! I haven't had someone else to talk about girl things. Erza isn't really the girly type" Lucy says, "Ok, so Elfman and Evergreen are together, but they're trying to keep it a secret. And failing. Everyone already knows. Gajeel and Levy are together too, along with Pantherlily and Carla. Juvia, well, she's an obsessive stalker. She stalks Gray as much as she can. And she hates me because she think I like him, but I don't."

"Who do you like?" Gem asks instantly.

"Uh, um, uh, I, I don't l-like anyone" Lucy stutters.

"Mmhmm" Gem hums, unconvinced.

"Uh, well…"

"Hey Lucy, you want to go on that date now?" Loke asks. Lucy's eye twitches and she glares at him. "I'll take that as a no…"

"Him?" Gem asks when Loke is out of hearing.

"W-what?! N-no!" Lucy stutters again.

"A-ha! So you like Loke, hm? Interesting…" Gem says evilly. Lucy sweatdrops.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Gem/Saphira and Aimi!  
**

**Ch.6**

'_Gajeel is seriously getting on my nerves!' _Gem thinks annoyed. Then she sighs, and gets an idea, "Hey, Gajeel. Let's have another contest!" He glares at her, and growls, "What is it?"

"A strength contest. You win, and you can stop being my slave. I win, and you have to be my slave tomorrow, and stop being all angsty" Gem says.

"Careful Gajeel. Last time you underestimated her, you ended up becoming her slave" Cana warns, drinking a barrel of beer.

"Are you kidding? Look at her! She's such a scrawny thing! There's no way she's strnger than Gajeel! He'll crush her!" Laxus says.

"You also didn't think she could eat anything, and yet she did. And after that, she acted like she didn't eat a thing!" Levy exclaims.

"Deal!" Gajeel ends up agreeing.

...His mistake. Lucy sighs from the bar, and shakes her head. When she watched Gem fight the Vulcan before, she saw first hand how powerful Gem was, despite needing to help her.

"What's wrong?" Mira asks, as she cleans a glass.

"Gajeel is gonna get his butt whipped. He should stop underestimating her. She's powerful" Lucy says. Lucy and Mira, along with everyone else in the hall, all watch the two getting ready to arm wrestle. Most of the members start to take bets on who will win. A lot of them, including Lucy, who decided to earn some money without effort, bet on Gem. Aimi was still stuffing her face, but kept glancing the the two mages.

"Ready. Set. Wrestle!" Levy shouts. Instantly, Gem and Gajeel start to arm wrestle. They're arms shake as they try to move the other's. Everyone starts to cheer on the person they betted on.

"Go Gem!" Lucy cheers. Three mages and another Exceed enter the Guild, but no one notices them. Well, except for Lucy. She waves them over to her at the Bar.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on?" Happy asks, standing on the table.

"The new mage is arm wrestling Gajeel" Lucy explains, smiling.

"New mage?" Erza asks.

"Yeah. Her name is Gem. I found her in the forest fighting a Vulcan. I had to help her, but she's still pretty strong. Her magic might actually be the strongest of the guild. As it turns out, she was raised by three different dragons, so she knows three different types of Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Eh?! Really?!" Natsu exclaims, but no one takes notice. Except Mira, who finally sees them.

"Yes. It's actually quite interesting. Right now, she's fighting Gajeel for his freedom" she says happily, "And welcome back."

"What do you mean by freedom?" Gray asks.

"Earlier, they two had a contest on whether she could eat anything behind the counter. She won after she ate a large piece of metal. As a result, Gajeel had to be her slave for the day. Now, when she wins, he'll have to be her slave tomorrow, too. And he has to be happy about it" Lucy explains.

"She ate a piece of metal?" Natsu asks.

"Yes. She was raised by an Iron Dragon, a Water Dragon, and a Fire Dragon" Mira says.

"Hey, hey, Mira. Speaking of eating, got any fish?" Happy asks excitedly. Mira smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, Happy, but we've ran out for the moment. Aimi ate it all." Happy's eyes tear up, "EH?!"

"Who's Aimi?" Erza asks.

"Aimi is Gem's Exceed companion."

"Where is this Aimi?" Happy asks darkly.

"I don't know. I think she's with Gem in the middle of everyone" Lucy says, trying to see.

"Did someone call me?" Aimi asks, flying over to Lucy.

"Hello Aimi" Lucy greets with a smile, "How's the wrestle?"

"It's boring. I thought Gajeel would be stronger" Aimi whines.

"How come they're still wrestling?" Lucy asks confused.

"Gem decided to go easy on the Dragon Slayer, so he thinks he actually has a chance" Aimi says smiling happily.

"So cruel…" Lucy sweatdrops.

"YOU!" Aimi looks over at Happy and tilts her head confused, "What?"

"You ate all my fish!" he cries.

"I didn't see your name on it" Aimi replies snootily. Happy hisses.

"Hey Aimi, I'd like you to meet my teammates. This is Happy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu" Lucy introduces.

"His name is Happy?" Aimi asks, eyeing said Exceed. She she tries to hide laughter, "Pfft…"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" He shouts, but the hall was already so loud, the others didn't hear him.

"Oh, nothing~" Aimi sings. She walks to Mira, "Do you have chicken?"

"Sure. Here you go" Mira hands her a small plate of chicken.

"Thank you!" Aimi starts to devour the chicken.

"What's that on your forehead?" Natsu asks, noticing the rainbow sun mark.

"Hmm?" Aimi asks, her mouth full, with some chicken sticking out. She swallows, "It's my tribal mark. I used to belong to the Sun Tribe. It was a nomadic tribe in the desert. I was their priestess. They thought I was a gift from their gods, which is why my Sun mark is a rainbow."

"What happened to them?" Erza asks. Then Aimi goes stoic.

"I don't want to talk about it." But Aimi goes right back to being cheerful, "But Gem found me and took care of me! So I protect her as much as I can now!" The group was a bit taken back, as well as scared, of her sudden change in behavior. Aimi stretches after finishing his chicken.

"I'm tired. I've had enough of waiting." Aimi's wings slip out and she flies above the middle of the crowd, "Stop playing around Gem! I'm tired! Finish it already!"

"Man, you take the fun out of everything!" Gem whines a Gajeel struggles to pin her arm, "Fine, have it your way." After she says that, she quickly pins Gajeel's arm and walks out of the crowd. "Come on slave! Go find a nice fluffy pillow for Aimi!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Gem/Saphira and Aimi! Uh, I'm a bit embarrassed to ask this, but I need a co-author. Preferably someone who's good at writing fight scenes. Cause I ain't. So, please, some help me!**

**Ch.7**

"Hey Lu-Lu! Mira! Who are these guys?" Gem asks walking to the bar, as Gajeel fetches a pillow for the Exceed.

"Gem, these are my teammates I told you about. Gray, Erza, Happy, and Natsu" Lucy introduces, "And stop calling me Lu-Lu!"

"Not gonna happen Lu-Lu" Gem waves her off. "Now for nicknames. Kitty, Stripper, Titania, and-" Gem freezes and stares at Natsu. Who stares right back. Lucy, Gray, Mira, and Erza watch in confusion as the two start to sniff each other. They sniffs each others neck, arms, and noses. The two circle each other while sniffing. Aimi watches with interest, curling up on the pillow Gajeel brought.

"Hmm. Well, this is interesting" Aimi murmurs.

"What are they doing?" Erza asks.

"They're Dragon Slayers, meaning they have dragon instincts. Right now, they're adjusting to the other's smell."

"Why didn't she do that with Gajeel, or Wendy?" Lucy asks.

"Because they aren't as important as Natsu."

"Well, that's rude" Erza says.

"No it's not" Wendy says coming over. She looks at the two dragon slayers, "It turns out that Natsu and Gem are mates."

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asks, curiously.

"Alright, lesson time!" Aimi stands up and takes out a whiteboard, "You see, every Dragon and Dragon Slayer has a mate in the world. Some don't ever find their mates. But the ones that do, know when they see them. It's because they're souls are matched up by fate, so they have an instant connection. It's basically love at first sight. So, Natsu and Gem are now getting to know their mates smell and locking it into memory. When they actually mate, they'll be bound together forever, so they'll be able to know where their mate is, no matter where they are. But for now, they have to make due with the others smell, so they can smell their mate out. And that's it."

"So, when are they gonna, you know, mate? Because if that's gonna happen, then sorry, but I'm kicking you guys out" Lucy says, not wanting to hear anything in her home.

"Considering how strong they are, they won't be compelled to mate until mating season, which isn't here for a few more months" Wendy explains.

"Ok, good. You guys can stay until then. But once mating season is here, it's off to Natsu's house you go" Lucy says. Aimi shrugs, laying back down on her pillow.

"I'm Gem" Gem introduces, batting her eyes, when they're done sniffing each other.

"I'm Natsu" the Fire Dragon Slayer greets, smirking.

"Ugh, get a room" Gray says, leaning back on the bar. Natsu glares back at him.

"Shut up, you damn stripper" Natsu growls.

"Like I'd listen to you, Pinkie."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Natsu tackles Gray and a fight breaks out between everyone in the guild. Except for the sensible ones, like Mira, Lucy, Gem, Aimi, Happy, Wendy, and Carla.

"Is it always like this here?" Gem asks.

"Yep" Lucy says.

"...AWESOME!" Gem jumps into the fray and starts to beat up random people.

"And here I was hoping she'd be normal" Lucy sighs.

"HEY!" Erza shouts making everyone freeze, "WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING?!"

"Sorry Erza!" Everyone says, scared of the mage.

"She's scary…"Gem mutters, hiding behind her mate. He nods frantically, "Aye."

"Gray, Natsu" Erza looks at the two mages, who have each other in some sort of hold. The two instantly act like best friends.

"I'm sorry Gray!"

"I'm sorry too Natsu!"

"Best friends forever?"

"Yep!"

Erza looks away and the two start glaring at each other.

"Come on Natsu, I wanna torture Gajeel. You come help" Gem pulls her mate away from Gray and to the bar, where Gajeel is. But Natsu is still glaring at Gray while being pulled.

"Hello slave! Natsu's my mate, so you have to listen to him too!" Gem says, sitting next to Gajeel happily, "Ok that's it, bye-bye!" Gem skips over to Lucy, "So, where is your house exactly?"

"Follow me. It's getting late anyway" Lucy says, standing up. Gem picks up the sleeping Aimi and cuddles her closely. "Lead the way!" And so, Lucy shows Gem her home. But, to Lucy's annoyance, Natsu and Happy were already lounging around her living room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Staying with my Mate" Natsu says like it' obvious, as he clings to Gem.

"GET OUT!" Lucy then literally kicks both Natsu and Happy out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Gem/Saphira and Aimi!  
**

**Ch.8**

The next day, Lucy and Gem are lounging around the Guild waiting for the rest of Team Natsu. Aimi was torturing Gajeel.

"So I was thinking, you could join our team. I mean, Natsu _is _your mate, and you're pretty strong. You'd be very useful. Well, when you're not being all lovey-dovey with Natsu" Lucy says, sipping her drink.

"Your team is already the strongest in Fairy Tail, and probably the strongest out of all the guilds. I'd say it'd be definite if Gem joined your team" Mira says, cleaning a glass.

"Exactly! So, what do you say?" Luc asks excitedly.

"I'd love to!" Gem says, grinning. Aimi, hearing everything, flies over to Gem and pulls her away.

"Are you insane?!" Aimi whispers harshly.

"What?" Gem raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, hello?! First you join the guild that you father despises, and now you're joining the team that was a main part in his defeat?!"

"Ok, first of all, he wasn't really defeated. Being defeated would mean he lost, and technically, he didn't considering he's still alive. Secondly, I'm already mated to their leader, so it's not like he won't be anymore mad than he will be when he finds out. Now calm down, you lousy drama queen." And with that, Gem walked back to Lucy, "Sorry about her, she was having another moment."

"That's ok. Over here guys!" Lucy waves Gray and Erza over. Gem waves at them, then jumps when a pair of arms appear over her waist and a face nuzzles the crook of her neck, purring.

"Natsu!" Gem nuzzles him back and kisses his cheek.

"Seriously, get a room!" Gray exclaims. Natsu just punches him in the face. To which, Gray kicks him. Then it becomes a full blown fight between the two. Until Gem attacked Gray and Natsu cheered from the sidelines.

"Ugh, another Natsu" Lucy whines.

"Another person I have to watch over" Erza sighs.

"Actually, this is quite normal. You don't have to worry about anything. Gem is just protecting Natsu. It's a normal reaction between mates. When one is in danger, the other will do anything to protect them. So, in this case, since Gray was fighting with Natsu physically, Gem's natural instincts kicked in. But, maybe you should separate her from him, or else he'll end up in the medical wing" Aimi explains, leaving Gajeel alone. Happy, who was happily eating some fish, glares at her, and slowly inches the fish away from her. Aimi rolls her eyes, and pulls on Gem's hair.

"Ow!" Gem yelps, letting go of the bruised Gray. She holds the place Aimi pulled and rubs it, trying to sooth the pain.

"Stop beating up Gray! You're gonna kill him!"

"That's not actually a bad thing…." Natsu murmurs. Aimi hears him and glares harshly. Gem rolls her eyes. Gray stumbles over to the bar and sits on a stool.

"So, I was thinking that Gem could join our team. I mean, she's new and-"

"NO!" Gray shouts. Erza punches the back of his head, "Don't shout! And put your clothes back on!"

"GAH!" Gray exclaims, not realizing he stripped. He scrambles to put his clothes back on.

"Why not?" Lucy asks, as Gray settles back in his seat.

"It's bad enough with one Natsu. We don't need another!" Both Natsu and Gem growl at him, and he shirks away from Gem's glare.

"I am fine with it. You too, right Gray?" Erza narrows her eyes at him. Gray freezes and sweatdrops, "Uh, sure…"

"I can tell Natsu's completely fine with it" Lucy says, looking at the two mates who are cuddling.

"Alright! Let's get a new job!" Natsu exclaims, rushing over to the request board. Gem follows.

"No need. I already picked one" Aimi holds up a piece of paper. Lucy takes it from her, and the rest of the team look over her shoulder.

"It's a request from someone named Robin. They're asking for some help with tracking down a dark guild. Robin has been searching for a month, but has had no luck. Robin has a lead, but wants some back-up" Lucy says out loud.

"Man! I don't wanna be back-up!" Natsu whines.

"You just want to impress Gem" Lucy mutters.

"Because he loves~ her!" Happy sings.

"Of course he loves her, you dolt. She's his mate" Aimi says, stealing his fish. Happy glares at her and the two start fighting.

"Hey! That's enough!" Gem separates the two, holding them up by their tails. Though the two try to continue scratching one another. She throws Happy behind her back while keeping hold of Aimi. Happy yeows as he crashes into a barrel of beer. "Aimi, you know better! If you're gonna steal someone's food, make sure they can't see you!" Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray sweatdrop at her statement. Happy' head pops out of the pool of beer and he hiccups, with a drunken expression, "This is *hic* Some weird grape *hic* Juice."

"That's not grape juice Happy" Carla says, as she and Patherlily help him out of the barrel.

"Oh *hic*."

"What's the name of the employer again?" Gem asks, still holding Aimi by the tail.

"Robin" Lucy replies.

"Do you think…?" Gem asks Aimi.

"Why else would I pick it?" Aimi says, crossing her arms and pouting, upset that's she's still upside-down. Gem let's go of Aimi, and she falls flat on her head. "OW!"

"I thought cats landed on their feet" Gray says.

"Aimi is a different case. Come on! Let's go meet 'em" Gem says, walking out of the guild.

"Why does Gm seem so eager to meet our employer?" Lucy asks.

"Because it might be a really good friend of hers. That's why I picked it. I hoped it might be _our_ Robin" Aimi says, rubbing her head. Her wings pop out and she flies after Gem. Natsu takes the poster, and growls.

"Ooh! Pinky's jealous!" Gray laughs.

"DON'T CALL ME PINKY!" Natsu lunges at Gray, and the two fight for the second time that day.

"OI! Hurry up!" Gem calls from outside.

"Coming!" Natsu says instantly.

"Lap dog…" Natsu punches Gray in the face, plowing him to the ground, before leaving.

"Idiot" Erza says, kicking his side.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Gem/Saphira, Aimi, and Robynn! Robynn is on Doll Divine.  
**

**Ch.9**

And so, Team Natsu hurried to the meeting place. A nice cafe. They enter and walk to a secluded area in the back.

"Do they have fish?" Aimi asks, looking over Gem's shoulder at the menu.

"Yeah. You want tuna?" Gem asks.

"YEAH!"

"I'll just get water" Gem says.

"I want fire!" Natsu says. Gem slaps the back fo his head.

"Ow!"

"You can't eat fire at a cafe!"

"Why not?!" NAtsu whines.

"Because they won't serve it to you. Just get some hot ramen and be done with it" Gem says, putting down her menu.

"I'm not hungry" Erza says, glaring at the other people in the cafe, looking for their employer.

Lucy sweatdrops, "Uh, Erza? I think you're scaring everyone."

"Aimi, can you go keep an eye outside?" Gem asks.

"Sure!" Aimi flies out the door.

"What do you want Happy?" Natsu asks. Happy was lying on his shoulder, still drunk.

"I want *hic* more of that funny *hic* grape juice!" Happy says.

"How long do you think he'll be like that?" Gray asks.

"I have no idea" Natsu shrugs.

Meanwhile, a girl around Gem's age walks through town. She looked quite unusual, which made people stop to look at her. Said girl has deep brown eyes, her eyelids dusted with black eyeshadow and makeup that made it look like long lashes on her eyes. Her lipstick was a nice purple, and her curly hair was a dark, shiny blue. On her head, was a red headband with three feather, one red and two black, on one side. Her necklace and earrings were oddly made of leaves. She wore a blood red tanktop, blood red shorts, a black laceless vest, and detached black and red stripped sleeves. She had a black belt that carried some rope and a bunch of arrows. She also carried around a green bow. Her black boots, for some reason, were covered in vines, leaves, and green flowers.

Anyway, the girl walks over to the same cafe Team Natsu is waiting at. Aimi, who was sitting on the top of the roof, spots her and her eyes light up.

"ROBYNN!" Aimi shouts, flying towards the girl. The girl, now known as Robynn, looks up and catches the oncoming exceed.

"Hello Aimi! I didn't know you'd be here! Is Gem here too?" Robynn asks excitedly.

"Yep! She's inside with our friends! We're the team who's gonna help you!"

"Awesome! But, what about her dad?" Robynn asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, well, he doesn't really know. You know, about us, uh, joining his arch-enemy" Aimi says, sweatdropping.

"He's gonna have an island when he finds out" Robynn says, worried.

"Try explaining that to Gem!" Aimi says, "Oh and don't call her by her real name. We're trying to take precautions. Since, you know, Fairy Tail hates her father. Oh! And gem found her mate!"

"Really?! That's great!"

"Thing is, it's Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. Arch-enemy of you-know-who."

"Her father is gonna blow up the world…"

"Yep! Come on! Come on! Gem's been waiting to see you again!" Aimi pulls Robynn inside. Gem notices Aimi pulling someone inside the cafe, and happily finds out it's her best friend Robynn!

"Robynn!" Gem calls, waving her hands excitedly. Robynn grins and rushes over, jumping onto Gem's lap. "Get off me!"

"Hmm, nah, I'm good!" Robynn settles on her lap and turns to the surprised group, "I'm Robynn. Spelled R-O-B-Y-N-N. I'm your employer, and Gemmy's best friend!"

"Hey! That's me!" Aimi exclaims, landing on her head.

"You're different. I'm her best friend, you're her companion."

"Wait. So you two know each other?" Gray asks, still confused.

"That's what she just said Ice Princess" Natsu says.

"What'd you call me?!"

"So this is him?" Robynn asks, poking Natsu's cheek, "Aw, he's cute! Too bad he's yours Gem, otherwise I'd totally go out with him!"

Natsu looks at Gray smugly. Gray glares at him.

"So, what's this job you wanted help with?" Erza asks.

"Right down to business, huh? Ok, here's the deal. The guild is called Raynor's Raiders. They're a mercenary guild, who go around killing people for fun. They don't care if they're paid or not, they just love to kill things. I've been hunting this guild for about a month, but I've had no luck so far. Every time I find a lead, it disappears. It's like they just vanish out of thin air and I don't understand it. So I decided to get some help, and that's where you come in. I was hoping that maybe you guys could help me track them down and catch them. They're leader is the one you have to look out for though. He's a Dragon Slayer, and a powerful one. Thankfully, he's the only one, but what his raiders lack in magic, at least compared to him, they make up for it in speed and strength. So, are you in?"

"We're in!" Gem and Natsu say.

"Hey! Don't we get a say?" Gray exclaims.

"No!"

"Robynn's my friend. We're helping her whether you like it or not!" Gem says.

"Aw, thanks babe!" Robynn kisses Gem's cheek. Natsu pouts. Gem rolls her eyes and kisses Natsu, so he instantly cheers up.

"Who dat?" Happy asks waking from his drunken sleep.

"You know, it just occured to me that I don't know half of your names. I know Gem, Aimi, and Nastu. Aimi told me about him, but that's it."

"I'm Lucy, a Celestial Wizard. This is Erza. She's the strongest female mage in our guild. And that's Gray. He specializes in Ice magic."

"Yay! We're all happily aquainted! Let's get going, you freakin' purple monkey overlords!" Robynn hops off of Gem's lap and marches away. Gem follows, along with everyone else, who are wondering about Robynn's sanity.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Dragon Princess**_

**I only own Gem/Saphira, Aimi, and Robynn!  
**

**Ch.10**

"So, how did you and Gem meet?" Lucy inquires.

"Oh, well, when we were around 10 years old, we met in the forest where I lived. I lived there with my parents in a giant treehouse. I still live there, but my parents left about a year and a half ago for a mission. They haven't returned yet, but they should be back soon. I get letters from them every once and a while. The last letter came around the time I started to track Raynor's Raiders. Anyway, she was having a picnic with her babysitter because her parents were busy. I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback 8 years ago_

_Young Robynn skips over to the picnic table set out for Gem and her babysitter. Her babysitter got up and left Gem alone for a moment, to get something for their picnic._

_Robynn pushes Gem off the bench and sits, starting to eat her sandwich. Gem stands up and pushes Robynn off, before eating again. Robynn stands up and sits next to Gem, "I'm Robynn, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Saphira, but you can call me Gem."_

"_Wanna be friends?"_

"_Sure!"_

_End of Flashback_

"And thus, our beautiful friendship was made!" Robynn says, with stars in her eyes. The trio of mages sweatdrop, as Gem and Robynn start laughing insanely.

"EEK!" Lucy squeals, jumping away from a big spider.

"What's wrong?" Erza asks, pulling out her sword.

"S-sp-spider!" Lucy shrieks, pointing at the spider crawling on the forest floor. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Wait. Isn't that a poisonous spider? I'm pretty sure it causes hallucinations and has some other side effect, like erratic and eccentric behavior" Gray shrugs.

"Huh? Oh, this little guy? Aw, no, you're mistaken! You see, I've been bitten by about twenty of these guys, and I'm completely fine!" Robynn exclaims happily. Lucy, Gray, and Erza stare at Robynn, who's scratching behind her ear like a dog with her hand.

"...Uh-huh…."

"So, why were you tracking this dark guild?" Erza asks, curiously.

"I'm an assassin. Well, half-assassin, half-mage, all awesome!" Robynn hops up and down happily.

"You're an assassin?!"

"Yep! Though, I also help for free if I feel like my employers deserve it. Like the village I'm doing this for. You see, Raynor has been attacking their village non-stop for some reason. Neither I, nor the villagers, know why. I took pity on them, so I accepted the job free of charge" Robynn says, petting Aimi, who's resting on her shoulder.

"Wait! You mean, no money?!" Natsu and Happy, who finally became sober, exclaim.

"Huh? Oh, well, not for me. But I have plenty of money saved up to pay you guys back for helping me."

"Don't worry Robynn, you don't have to pay us back!" Gem says. She glares at Natsu and Happy, "Right?" Natsu freezes and instantly agrees with his mate, scared to make her mad. A mad mate is a scary mate. When a mate isn't happy, NO ONE is happy!

"Wha?! But Natsu!" Happy whines. Aimi jumps over and scratches him. He claws back, and the two start to fight. Robynn laughs at them, while the others sigh in exasperation. Gem grabs her by the tail and holds her like that, while walking, "Seriously, do I have to put you in a cage or something?!"

"Meanie! Letmegoletmego!" Aimi exclaims, wiggling around.

"Ok" Gem let's go of her tail, and Aimi falls to the ground head first. "OWIE!" Happy laughs at her misfortune, causing Aimi to hiss at him.

"Anyway-!" Robynn and the others jump back when a magic beam blasts in front of the group. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The group look up in the trees, and notice to guys standing on a tree branch, smirking down at them. One had black hair that had a blue tint to it, while the other had blood red hair, like Erza's.

"So, these are the fairy brats that Master told us to get rid of. I have to admit, the multicolored one is hot. Maybe Master will let me keep her instead of killing her" The black haired one says, eyeing Gem like she's a piece of meat. Natsu growls and stands in front of his mate protectively, glaring at the two mages.

"Who are you?!" Robynn shouts.

"All you need to know is we're the ones who are going to kill you off. Master doesn't appreciate obstacles. Right now, she's our target, and you all are in the way of him achieving his goal" The red-head says, pointing at Gem, while Natsu snarls, "In your pathetic little dreams!"

"No way in hell am I gonna let you do anything to my friend!" Robynn exclaims, while the others shout similar agreements.

"We were hoping this wouldn't take too long, but I can see you all are gonna be difficult" The black haired one sighs.

"You wanna fight, well bring it on! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let either of you take me mate!" Natsu shouts, getting in a fighting stance.

"And there's no way we're going to let you fight these bastards alone" Gray says, next to him, also getting in a fight stance.

"I won't stand by and watch the two of you hurt my friends!" Erza exclaims, bringing out one of her many swords.

"Better bring out one of my spirits to help!" Lucy takes out Virgo's key, "Open! Gater of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appears and bows to Lucy, "Is it punishment time, Princess?"

"No" Lucy says with a tick mark, feeling annoyed by the question her spirit always asks, "Virgo, help us protect Gem!"

"Yes, my Princess." Lucy takes out her whip, as Virgo prepares her chains.

"Hey! There ain't no way I'm gonna let all you guys fight without me!" Gem exclaims, not wanting to be useless.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"


End file.
